Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by cooldamien
Summary: In Harry sixth year at Hogwarts Harry will not only have to deal with trying to past his classes and teaching the D.A. He also has to stop Voldmort from Getting The Green Flame Torch of Power. Also O.W.L scores (OoTp spoolers!!)
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter was having one of his dreams. Ever since Harry came home from Hogwarts, Harry had even having the very bad dreams. Most took place where Harry's godfathers died two weeks go. But this dream was different, this dream was not a dream it was a vision of Voldemort. Voldemort is the most feared wizard a live. Which's and wizard din not even call him by his name, they called him He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who. Even Voldemort's servant called Death Eater would call him The Dark Lord. There where only a few people that would say Voldemort's name, like Albus Dumbledore or Harry James Potter the Boy Who Lived. The reason Harry Potter was named The Boy Who Lived was because almost 15 years go Voldemort killed Harry's parents and also tried to kill Harry. But because of his mom's love Harry lived and Voldemort lots his power for 13 years.  
  
But now Voldemort has his power back and is trying to take over the world. At this time Harry was seeing one of Voldemort's meeting with his inner circle. Voldemort was talking. "The only reason I broke you out Azkaban (the worst wizard prison in the world) is because I going to have you locate The Green Flame Torch of Power. I will not tell you much but I will tell you that if you fail me I will kill all you. Is that under stood Malfoy?" "Yes my lord." "Good" said Voldemort but Harry awoke up by the prettiest song that Harry only heard a few times but knew it was the Phoenix Song.  
  
There right in Harry's room on Privet Drive was a golden Phoenix that landed in front of Harry on bed. Then Harry heard a voice in his head. "I was born to help you thought the dark time in you life. I will help you out any way I can." Harry asked "what is your name." "I am been named James in honor of you father." Harry could not believe a Phoenix came to him. "What do you eat?" asked Harry wondered how to take care of this neat bird. "Phoenixes do not eat really. We are doing better when we are around happiness but we don't eat." Then Harry thought he should write to Dumbledore. "No Harry I have told Fawkes to have Dumbledore come in the morning when you will learn more about the past. Go to sleep Harry." For the first time in weeks Harry fell in a peaceful sleep without a dream haunting him.  
  
The next day Harry woke up where Harry saw Dumbledore standing over his bed. "Good Morning Harry" said Dumbledore "Why don't you get dressed and I will give some breakfast before I tell about how Voldemort got to your parents and the Potter/Gryffindors manor". After a nice breakfast Harry wondered where the Dursleys were. Like Dumbledore read Harry mind. "I sent them out," said Dumbledore. "I must say Harry that is a fine Phoenix you have there Fawkes will be most pleased to see James when school starts."  
  
"Well I should tell you what James asked me to. Harry you know that Wormtail was the secret keeper. But the Fidelius charm is very powerful. It can hide someone perfectly and enhance wards of place like anti portkey or Anti Apparate wards, or if some one betrayed what ever is being hidden from someone or some group. Then it will do the opposite instead of hiding the person or thing and enhance wards. It would track down that person or thing and Teardown most wards and protections spell. So Harry does that you under stand what I am trying to tell you." "So when Wormtail told Voldemort about my parents he could find them and any spell that are on our house would not affect him at all," said Harry. "That Harry is precisely what I am saying."  
  
"Now the reason your phoenix wanted me to tell you about this is because, I think James broke the Fidelius charm that I place a year go. Normally only the Secret keeper can break the charm. That why we have not given you the Potter/Gryffindors Manor that is at Godric Hollows." Harry asked James, "Did you break the Fidelius charm James." "Yes Harry ask Dumbledore for your father's wand." "James what me to ask for my dad's wand." "Yes Harry I was right for bring this." and Dumbledore handed Harry a staff with a lion as the handle. Some how Harry knew to take his wand out and tap the staff tree times. There was a bright light for a second then it was gone.  
  
Harry pulled on the handle and his pull out. The phoenix head handle was now part of his wand. (I got this idea from the second movie I hope you don't mind) Then Dumbledore spoke "you now have full control of your manor, Harry." "Mr. Malfoy has a staff just like mine but with a Snake as the handle." "Yes Harry most Manor are build with a control that is past down to the first born child when their father dies. I like to make ask may the order use you Manor as our HQ." "Yes Professor but you have kept my friends and me in the loop." "Ok Harry I will do the best to keep my end of the deal up," said Dumbledore. "Why don't you use your staff and try to get to your new or should I say old home." Harry got his stuff together then Harry took his staff and said "take me home".  
  
A/N I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable. 


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Chapter 2  
  
Harry staff pulled him like a port key seconds later landed on lawn of a small white house. Dumbledore appeared behind Harry. Harry was going to ask if this was the so-called manor when two-house elves opened the front door. One elf said "I am Sam I will take your stuff to your chambers and your study. Jessica here will give you a tour of the manor." When Harry was getting ready go in James flew to him and landed on his shoulder. Harry asked "How did you get here so fast?" "Magic Harry magic," said James.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore walk in to the house. Harry could not believe his eyes inside was an entrance hall half the size of Hogwarts great hall. James said, "Why don't you turn on the magic screen on, so you can train this summer and the Ministry will never know you have used magic. Just say while holding your staff "I summon manor's magic screen'." Harry did as his phoenix asked and raised the screen. Dumbledore was smiling "Your phoenix is very wise, you should always listen to him." James said, "Harry I going to check out the wards around here see you later." and flew out side. "I will be calling the order here to set things up around here. The Weasleys and Hermione will be here tomorrow once we're all setup. Now why don't you take Jessica up on that offer for that tour and get your self settled in."  
  
Harry could not believe this place was in the same white house. All the windows were real that looked outside. The place was just as magic as Hogwarts is. Harry was also shocked how big the library was. He knew where Hermione would be spending most of his time. "Here's the dueling room where you can practice." said Jessica. Jessica showed Harry his Study where the house elves put out his books and Hogwarts homework on his desk. Around the office there were picture of his parents and Sirus and Remus. Harry was sad but Happy to see them waving madly at. There were also a lot of dark detectors around the room. He could tell that his dad was like Mad Eye in DADA. "Wow," said Harry quietly. You knew what I would what you put in here." "We house elves have our ways, why don't I show you to your chambers."  
  
Harry's chambers were a very large bedroom with a big stone fireplace with chares around a table, king size bed, with more picture of family and friends. Harry thought he should add to the picture of his friends. Off to the side there was a door, which led to the bathroom. The bathroom was a lot like the Prefect bathroom back at Hogwarts. After the tour Jessica asked "when do you dinner?" "I guest six a clock would be a good time." "Yes master Potter I will tell the order members that are coming that dinner will be in the dining hall at six." With a pop Jessica was gone.  
  
Harry sat just looking around when he decided to go to his library and find a book about phoenixes. When Harry walked into the library he saw an elf sitting at a desk where a librarian would sit. Harry asks the elf if he knew about the books. "Yes sir" said the elf. "It is my job to take care and keep track of all the books here. What are you looking for?" "Well I'm looking for a book that can tell me more about phoenixes." "Yes sir," said the elf. With a pop he was back with three books in hand." I hope that these are what you looking for Sir." You should just call me Harry I don't like being call sir." Yes sir." I should just give up thought Harry I will never get any house elf to just call me by my name.  
  
Harry walked off to his study to read the book he had. Harry sat down at a desk that is twice the size of Dumbledore desk back at Hogwarts. Harry open one of the books and reading stuff he already knew until he found.  
  
Little Know Facts about Phoenixes  
  
(1) Phoenixes are the smarts animals around.  
  
(2) The Phoenixes can communicate but to only one person, they communicate by telepathy to the person the phoenix serves.  
  
(3) Phoenixes can also talk to other phoenixes by ether telepathy or through their singing.  
  
(4) Phoenixes thrive on happiness the more happiness or loyalty to the light side, the more powerful the phoenix.  
  
(5) The phoenix travels by flinging and once in flight they can teleport themselves like a wizard does when they apparate.  
  
(6) The Phoenix song can make someone tell the truth or act on what right.  
  
(7) The phoenix can lay down their life to bring the person they serve back to life or someone very loyal to the light and if that is what their master would wish.  
  
Harry put down his book when James landed on his shoulder. "Harry I need you to tell Dumbledore at dinnertime that I put up new protection wards made up of your parents and godfather's love for you." Harry asked "Is that the one type of power that Voldemort does not under stand." "Yes Harry" said James. "Voldemort will never under stand because he was never loved. It really sad but there not much any one can do to show Voldemort love. Why don't you go down to the dinning hall get some dinner?" Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was six clock already.  
  
(A/N Again I like to thank my new beta reader BRigade701 he doing great job.  
  
Remember to review till next time Damien. 


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Chapter 3  
  
When Harry entered the Dining hall he notice most of the order already there. Harry saw Remus, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore and some other people Harry did not know. "James wanted me to tell you that he put up some wards made up of my parents and Sirius's love," said Harry. Dumbledore said "that's good I glad to hear it. Now why don't you sit by Remus."  
  
"Now while you are all eating, I would like to tell Harry what has been happening while he has been at the Dursleys house. The Main thing that happened is that Voldemort attacked Azkaban and the Dementors joined his ranks of Death Eaters. \ "That reminds me of something," said Harry. "Last night I had a vision of his meeting with his inner circle and Malfoy. He wanted Malfoy to find a thing called The Green Flame Torch of Power. He also said that if Malfoy and the other Death Eaters failed he would kill them." Dumbledore said, "This Green Flame Torch I know a little about. What it does is turn a normal witch or wizard into a mage. That is all I know for sure what it does, but I think it can do a lot more then what I know. But turning someone in to a mage alone is reason to try and stop Voldemort from getting this torch. Normally you have to be born a Mage. It's sorta like being born Muggle or Wizard, this thing is very powerful. I wantt Tonks and Remus to check Harry's library while I will check my office, Severys and Flitwick will check the library at Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry "I don't what you to get in the middle of this. I what you to train this summer, this is the most import thing you can do Harry. Let James help you out with your training and tomorrow I want to talk to you, Ron and Hermione when they get here."  
  
After an enlightening dinner Harry went back to library to get some books to help him in his training. James started talking "You need to get three books that will start you and your friends training. You need to be getting 'Using Transfigurations in a duel' 'The Book of all Hexes and Curses' and 'Very Advance Magic for powerful Wizards and Witchs". Harry went to the elf at the desk to get the three books that James told him to get. With a Pop the elf was back with the books Harry asked for.  
  
Harry went back to his chambers to read his books and get some needed sleep. Harry went to read "Use Transfigurations in a Duel" first.  
  
Chapter one conjuring a weapon  
  
One of the best ways to use Transfigurations to your advantage is conjuring yourself a weapon, traps or anything that might help you escape.  
  
To conjure a object you have to picture in your mind what the object looks like. How it feels, and how it works, that why conjuring is very hard to do.  
  
Once you have every thing pictured you say, "creates" and flick your wand. If you did this right you should see the object in front of you.  
  
Now you should try to conjure something small and easy to picture like a plain quill  
  
Harry took his wand out of his staff and tried to conjure a quill but did not have much luck. "Harry," said James. "Any time you do any spell or charm you need to picture what you want to happen hundred present. It will help you do spells that you have trouble with and it will help you with spell you know by heart. Like "lumos". Try just casting lumos without picturing what happens. Harry did as he told and lit up his wand. Now try to picture what would happen and your magic power lighting up the wand." Harry tried the spell again but this time the whole room was filled with blinding light. James said "Picturing what you what to happen is the key to magic. Now try conjuring that quill again." Before Harry cast the spell he picture his magic forming the quill in the air, then Harry said "Creates." Before him was a perfect quill.  
  
Harry had fun conjuring everything from a knife to a full size bed. After that Harry decided to go to sleep. This Harry had no bad dreams. But that night was still not as peaceful as one would hope. He had another vision of Voldemort with Wormtail and Malfoy in the room.  
  
Now Lucius I called you here because you said you found out where the Order HQ is located." Yes my lord, it's located in the Black Home. It does have the Fidelius protecting it. But we can bypass it thought a secret passage that will lead to the Black's house elf quarters." "Ok Wormtail you will lead a team of ten death eaters and fifty dementors. Now Wormtail you can kill everyone but I what you to bring one person alive. If Potter is in that house bring him alive too. Now get going and make me happy or you will be punished."  
  
Harry woke with a start, Harry called "James tell Fawkes that a rat is going to be leading a group of death eaters and dementors to Sirius's house. A minute past when James said "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that everything will be fine he will tell you what happened tomorrow and try get some sleep." Harry fell into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
(A/N I am no longer looking for a beta reader. I have now named BRigade701I like to thank him."  
  
Also I like to get more reviews. You can say I live off of them. More reviews = more chapters.  
  
Well any way tell next time Damien. 


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Harry awoke felling very refreshed even thought he had the vision of Voldemort. But after about a minute all the guilt that Harry has been carry around sense the Tri Wizards Cup came rushing back. James said "Harry you can't keep holding onto to this guilt. You must let go of it or you will be consumed by it. If you help me help you, it will make it a lot easier on both of us." Harry sat still while James song his song. Letting the guilt wash away. James asked "Don't you fell better now Harry?" With a Pop Jessica had tray of breakfast. Jessica Said "Dumbledore told me to bring you this and to tell you to be in you study at ten clock." With an another pop she was gone, Harry sat down and gave Hedwig a piece of bacon. Harry hoped that she was not mad at him for not paying a lot of attention to her. She gave a happy hoot and ate the bacon. James spoke "don't worry Harry she happy she can now fly freely here unlike at the Dursleys." After Harry ate his breakfast he took a shower and put on some of his robes since he hated wearing Dudley's old rags, and went down to his study.  
  
Harry sat in his study reading the same book he was read from last night. When Harry was part way through his book he heard a knock. "Come in," said Harry. Dumbledore walk in and took a seat in front of Harry's desk. Harry started to speak when Dumbledore interrupted him. "Harry every one is fine. we were able to trap five death eaters, but I afraid that Wormtail got away. Right now their at the ministry being tried for their crimes, then they're going to be put in your dungeon later on." "What!" exclaimed Harry. "Don't worry Auror's that are trusted by the Order will guard them. Plus the manor will not let them escape. Before they even get locked in a cell the manor will take their magic power. Turning them in to nothing more then a Muggle." "I trust you Sir," said Harry. "I'm just worried." That's all right I understand one hundred percent. We just have nowhere else to put them. Anywhere else Voldemort could just dig them out like before. Now on to other news Harry I have Your O.W.L. score for you Ron, and Hermione here. Before I let them come and you guys look your scores over I what to ask you something. I was thinking about what you did last year. What you did with DA is great and in time's like these, I what you to keep the club going. I think the club is so important that I covinced the Ministry to make the DA an official class. You will be a paid as a Professor with all the privileges of a Professor." "But sir?" asked Harry "Do you think I can really teach a full class." "Yes I think you can teach not one but two classes intermediate and Advanced. While your Advanced class teaches the Beginners class. Will you accept the job." "I don't know if I should but I will do it? Hermione would kill me if I didn't take it." "Good here are your O.W.L. scores for all of you." Dumbledore then left.  
  
Once Dumbledore left Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in. Ron asked, "how are you doing?" "I'm fine I just I don't know if I can handle any more surprises though." "Well this place is great I did not know your parents were that rich," said Ron. Hermione said I heard one of the house elves talk about a Library here." Ron had that look on his face when Hermione talk about a book. "Yes it even bigger than Hogwarts library, you can help your self to what you like." Ron said "I heard you have an indoor and out door Quidditch patch." Hermione had that look ever time Ron talk about Quidditch. Harry could not help him self he burst out laughing. "What's so funny Harry?" asks Ron. "Nothing you two is all. Dumbledore gave me our O.W.L scores who wants them. Hermione grabbed hers. Ron said "You can keep them if you want." Harry gave Ron his any way. The study went very quiet while everyone read their scores.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry James Potter  
  
Here is a List of you Scores as follows  
  
Potions= Outstanding Written = Exceeds Expectation Practical = Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts= Above Outstanding Written= Outstanding Practical= Above Outstanding  
  
Charms= Outstanding Practical = Outstanding  
  
Transfigurations = Exceeds Expectations Written= Average Practical = Outstanding  
  
Herbology = Exceeds Expectations Practical = Exceeds Expectations  
  
Astronomy = Average Written = Average Practice= Average  
  
Divination = Dreadful Written = Dreadful  
  
History of Magic= Poor Written = poor  
  
Total O.W.Ls earned = 10 plus one bonus point = 11 O.W.Ls out 12  
  
Harry could not believe that he did that good on his O.W.Ls hell that is almost as good as Percy did. Hermione started to jump up and down, and said "I gotten all Outstanding except for one in Astronomy I got Exceeds Expectations, which is because what happen to Hagrid last year." Ron said "I got nine, Harry what about you how many did you get?" "I gotten eleven O.W.Ls," said Harry. "That's great you have gotten only one less then me," said Hermione. "Can I see your scores?" Hermione look at them with Ron. Then Ron just got red and ran out of the room. Harry, Hermione and Ginny knew this was one of Ron usual fits that he gets in when Harry does better them him. Harry was not sure how to break the fact that he was now a teacher to Ron. Ginny said "I go look for him." "No Ginny I don't even know how big this place is myself. I will have Jessica look for him." Harry took his staff and said "I call upon Jessica" With a pop Jessica was there.  
  
"What can I do for you sir?" "Don't call me sir call me Harry. Can you help me find Ron we don't know where he ran off too." "Yes sir." with a pop she had Ron in her hands. "Jessica it's ok to let go of Ron." Jessica did let go but still keep a close eye on him. Ron spat "how nice it must be to have a House Elf wait hand and foot for perfect little Potter. Hell you be call prefect perfect Potter now that you have more O.W.Ls then me." Harry stared to yell, "No Ron I will not be take your place I can't I am teacher now so don't worry about me taking your spot as a prefect." Then James flew in and everyone went silent. "Harry," said James "You can't afford to fight with your friends now. If you want to defeat Voldemort then you have to stick to one another." Then Harry spoke "James is right Ron we cannot fight we must stick together in this war. I need you now more then ever. I need all of you now if I going to defeat Voldemort."  
  
(A/N I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable.) 


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

Chapter 5  
  
Everyone was quite for while then Hermione asked "Is that your phoenix Harry?" "Yes his name is James he was named in honor of my dad. He came to me two days go." Hermione said "Phoenixes are the rarest animals known to man. They are also said to be the wisest of animal and human. You should always listen to him, so should we Ron." "I know Hermione," said Ron, "I'd like to say I um did not mean what I said earlier mate. Are we friends Harry?" "We will always be friends now let pick our class so we can give them to Dumbledore at dinner tonight."  
  
Dear Professor McGonagall  
  
Here a list of Classes that I wish to take  
  
NEWT Preparatory Potions NEWT Preparatory Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT Preparatory Charms NEWT Preparatory Transfiguration NEWT Preparatory Herbology Advance Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Plus anything else that Dumbledore thinks I should take  
  
Sincerely Harry Potter  
  
Harry folded up the note to give to Dumbledore at dinner. Ron said I'm so happy that I am not in Snape's class any more. Harry are you going to take potions. Yes Ron if I what to become an Auror then I have to." "Well better you then me is all I can say." Hermione informed them "I will be in potions with Harry. I am for one happy you are taking potions." Harry spoke "Before I forget I have some good news for you guys we can use magic outside of school in this house." Ron asked "Does this house have a magical screen on it like the Malfoys do." "Yes Ron." "That's bloody brilliant I remember Malfoy bragging about that last year to Crabbe." Hermione said "I'm not so sure about this." Harry said "Dumbledore did say we could train this summer in DADA. I have already learned how to conjure a weapon if need be." "That's great you will have to teach use how to do it," spoke Ron. Hermione said, "Ron that's very hard Magic to do." Well James here showed me a easy way to learn. Let go to the Dueling room where we have more space to work in. The trio plus Ginny went to the dueling room to practice conjuring.  
  
Once they all got in to the dueling room. Harry told them how to picture things when doing magic. Harry had them all do the Lumos spell just the way James told him. After all three figured out how to picture their spell work, Harry then told them how to conjure something like a quill. Hermione was the first to get right then Ginny and finally Ron. Hermione said I think you should teach this in your DA class." The four of them where so involved in perfecting there conjuring skills they did stop until Jessica had brought some Lunch. Harry conjured the table while Ron and Hermione conjure the chairs and sat down at at. Professor McGonagall walked in and said. "I have to tell I have been standing here for about five minutes looking at a fifth and three sixth year students conjuring better then some adult wizards. I must say I am most impressed if I could I would give you each fifty points. I came here to tell you I going to start teaching you four how to become Animagus starting after lunch."  
  
After a good lunch McGonagall started." Now I had Professor Snape brew up some Anitester serum. This potion will make you turn into what ever you form might be. Who wants to go first?" asked McGonagall. "I will," said Ron while he took the potion and drank it. He turned in to a red tail fox after about ten seconds Ron was back to normal. Hermione went next she become a tabby cat and returned to back to her normal self, Ginny then went and she became a white snow owl, Harry was the last to drink the potion he felt his him self changing then stopped after what seem to be a minute Harry was back to normal. Harry asked "what form am I?" McGonagall said "Your form would be a Griffin, it very rare for someone to have a form of a magical animal. "Now I what you four to do some research go to Harry's library and research your animal and I what a two foot long easy about what your research turned up. Oh and Harry Dumbledore told me he what to see you now that we're done, and Remus is going to teach you some dueling tricks." Harry said before I leave I should give this." Harry handed Professor McGonagall his class list he wished to take.  
  
Harry headed off to his study and saw Professor Dumbledore was just coming into his study as well. They went in and sat down at the now lit fireplace. "The reason I called you here is I what to start on Occlumency. But I want to teach you a different way then Professor Snape did. I am going to use the Hypmind charm to help you build a defense in your mind. Once I put you under the charm I what you to build a brick wall around what ever is in the middle of the field you will see." Dumbledore took his wand out and said "Hypmind."  
  
Harry felt like he was going to sleep, after about a minute he saw a field with one house the very house his body was laying right now. He did see the brick that Dumbledore wanted him to use. Harry started to lay brick down making an outline where the wall would be. Once that was done a pile of molding and started to lay the brick with molding to build the wall up when he woke up.  
  
Dumbledore asked "Did you start building the wall?" "Yes," said Harry. But why is the house in the dream look the same as the one we're in now." Well that's probably your earliest memory, plus your parents where alive then so your mind picked that as the thing to hold your memory and everything that makes you. I am going to send you there again but this time I what you to finish one of the walls and try your magic there too. Dumbledore took his wand again and said "Hypmind"  
  
Once again Harry fell a sleep and was back at the same field. But this time Harry look for his wand but it was not on him. So Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture one side of the wall building with his mind. When Harry opens his eye again there was a ten-foot perfect wall build. Harry tried again but this time picturing the other three sides being build. Once Harry open his eyes he saw the house was now surrounded by a brick wall.  
  
(A/N I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable.) 


	6. Chapter 6 Revised

Chapter 6  
  
Once again Harry was back in his study look at Dumbledore. "Why did I need to build those walls?" asked Harry. "Well you know how Snape was always able to get in, and you had to try and kick him out. Well this time I am trying to make it where no can get in the first place. You could say that brick wall is like a protection barrier. Now Harry did you build off that wall." "Yes," said Harry. "I built the other three sides?" "Well that's good to hear because next time we will build a brick ceiling."  
  
Then Harry felt that the staff heat up. Then Harry knew the death eater prisoners are here. Harry said, "The prisoners are here now." to Dumbledore. "Ok Harry follow me I will need you to have one of the house elf strip their power and lock it up in your staff." Harry said, "I did not know that house elves had that much power." "Yes Harry but it's not normally done. Because there is usually nowhere to store their power just in case we need to give their power back." Dumbledore got up whet to Harry bookcase and pick up a clear ball. Both Harry and Dumbledore walked to entrance hall. Harry notice a lot of house elves guarding the entrance hall. Once their Harry saw Mad Eye, Tonks and ten other Aurors Harry did not know. Mad Eye spoke "I think Harry it time to have one your house elves to take their magic away now don't you."  
  
Harry told Sam the House elf to come here. The house came with the usual pop. Harry said, "I need you to take these five-death eater powers away." Sam snap his finger and the five prisoners started to glow then the glow left them and went to Harry's staff. Then the glowing light despaired. Sam said "I put the magical energy in you staff Mr. Potter." Dumbledore gave Mad Eye the glass ball and handed to each prisoner. Harry notice in Dumbledore hand it glowed gold in Mad eye it gold silver and in the prisoner hand not at all. Once all the prisoners touched it Mad Eye said, "That some good work Harry they will never be able to cast another spell again unless you give it back."  
  
All the prisoner look scared not the way they walk in. It like they knew they are not going anywhere. Mad Eye asked Dumbledore "Should I give their wands back now since they cannot do magic." "Why not it won't do them any good now anyway." When each prisoner got their wand back they triad casting Lumos but had no luck. Mad Eye said ,"I know where to take them now." and he walke off to the dungeon.  
  
Harry ask "I know their death eater and all but I fell guilty taking their powers what if one of them is innocent like Sirius." "They all had a fair trial and were questioned under truth potion and were found guilty but if one turns out innocent for any reason you can restore their magical power back. Look at the time Harry it's time to go down to dinner." Harry and Dumbledore walked to the dining hall.  
  
Once their Harry saw Ron and Hermione were already there. "Good mate your on time after dinner maybe we can play a little Quidditch." Before Harry had time to answer Fred and George walk in. "Sorry we're late but business was packed it took us ten minutes to get every one out." Harry asked, "You open your shop?" "Yes," said Fred "In Diagon Ally by the ice cream shop." " I guess your are doing ok get lot of business." "Yes," said George. "And it all thanks to you if it was not for you we still be trying to scrape up the money for the shop and supplies. So to show our thanks we are going to make you partner." "No," said Harry "I Don--." "No, Harry, we already have you down nothing you can say can talk us out of it so just say yes." "Fine yes thanks you very much. Fred said "The only thing you have to do is try out are products on the potion master."  
  
Harry said "Professor Snape is right behind you." "Oops," said Fred and George. "Oops is right if any pranks happen to me I know that it will be Potter's fault and I will make sure he no longer goes to Hogwarts anymore" Dumbledore spoke "Now Severus you now their just trying to have a little fun." The rest of dinner went by without too many fights.  
  
After dinner Harry, Ron, Fred, Gorge, Ginny and Tonks played Quidditch. Fred and George played as beaters, Ron and Tonks as Keepers, Ginny and Harry as chaser, the group played for about two hours then called it night. Harry walk back to his bedchamber once he got there Harry fell on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
Harry for the third night in row he had vision of Voldemort again. "Wormtail you failed me five of my death eaters were striped of their magic." "How do you know my lord?" "Well with no magic in them their mark will fade away. When there mark fades I can no longer feel them. Now to your punishment Crucio," said Voldemort. Harry and Wormtail scream for what seem like forever. Once Voldemort let up he said "I going to give you one more chance. I what you to find out where the order's new HQ is locates at. You will spy on that Muggle loving fool Dumbledore. If you fail me I will kill you my self, the only reason that I did not is because you did two years ago, so remember do not fail me, now get out my face."  
  
A/N (I like to thank all of my reviews so far, they are the ones that are keep me going. I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable.) 


	7. Chapter 7 Revised

Chapter 7  
  
Harry told Dumbledore about his vision of Voldemort and Wormtail. The trio plus Ginny turned in there report to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall started to teach them how to transfigure their hand into wings or paws. The four have made some progress but they were still not ready to move to the next step. Remus was still teaching Ron, Hermione, Ginny while Harry was working with Dumbledore. Remus was teaching them tricks that would help you get through a duel like smoke screens and make a double of your self. While Harry was with Dumbledore, Harry had added more wall bars and spell to keep any one that might what to break into his mind from doing so.  
  
One day Hermione got mad at Harry for only using his study when Dumbledore was teaching Harry. She said "You need to plan out your classes. You need to know what you're doing. You have three levels and you have no idea what each level is going to be learning or doing. I am going to make you and Ron sit down in your study and plan, and no playing until you are done." So Harry, Ron and Hermione sat and planned how the DA would work what test would be given to figure out what level you were in so forth. Once Hermione was happy what they did she said she have McGonagall look it over.   
  
Harry and his friends finished up learning Using Transfiguration in a Duel. They learned how to transfigure someone like the fake Mad Eye Moody did in Harry's fourth year, and lot of other stuff. The Group started going thought The Book of all Hexes and Curses. Some of the cruse they where learning Harry did not think where possible. Like removing all the skin of someone or a legal version of the Cruciatus Cruse that was not as painful.  
  
Harry also had to strip the magical power of ten more death eaters. Four of these death eater kill two new member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was very sad when he found out. It took two days of James and his friends trying to convince Harry that it was not his fault that those two order member died or Sirius that died that night at the ministry. James was teaching Harry some dueling skill at night time before Harry went to sleep.  
  
On July 31 Harry awoke felling very rested, Harry was happy that he was having his birthday some where else then the Dursleys. But Harry wished so much that he could have his godfather around. It seem no matther how many times James took the guilt away from Harry it kept coming back.  
  
Harry walk down to the dinning hall after he got dressed. Once there everyone from Ron and Hermione to the Order and his Professor wished him a Happy Birthday. Mrs. Weasley said "We have a hole day planned out for you Harry. After breakfast the you guys are going to have a real Quidditch game." Harry summoned his broom then went to the Quidditch pitch. Ron and the other that were playing followed suit.   
  
After a long game of Quidditch Harry team won by 150 to 260 points. Everyone showered up and went to a Harry birthday dinner. After dinner a cake was brought out by two house elves Sam and Jessica. Harry blew out his candles and wished for Sirius to return to him. Once everyone had some cake it was time for Harry to open his presents. Ron gave him some Quidditch poster of different teams seekers. Hermione gave him a book called How to get out of Tight Spot, Harry thought that was great book since Harry always got him self into trouble at the end of every year. Ginny gave Harry some sweets of different kinds. Remus gave Harry a new photo album with his Mom, Dad, Sirius and Remus while they where at Hogwarts. Harry had a few tear in his eyes while looking thought all the picture with Sirius waving happily at him. Mad Eye gave Harry a trunk just like the one he had with five different compartments built in. Fred and Gorge gave Harry a box with all sorts of their products. The Order gave Harry different books candy and other stuff.  
  
To Harry this was the best birthday ever he had in his life. Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny stayed up late that night just talk about all the things that happen since there fifth year until now. Then the name Cho Chang got brought up. Harry said "she's just crazy and that was the end of that. " Ginny said "I can't believe we have death eater lock up under here, she said it just weird. We are trying to hide the order and there are some that are already inside." Ron said, "Yes but as you said they are lock up so you don't have to worry Harry's house elf took there power, but Hermione did you know that a house elf could do that." "Yes Ron," said Hermione "House elves have very powerful magic."  
  
Harry said "Hermione, I have been thinking. What if you take the secret D.A one step further." "I know you will be teach a official class. But we could still to a secret student Order of sort. Student's could help stop Voldemort. You would train them more then last year and we could make a object that could help protect our members. We could even make that object a portkey. "Ok" said Harry "if we're going to do this right we will need a research team. Hermione you can research the port key. Ginny you can research a way we can communicate with out talking. I will research protection spells. Ron will find a good object that can be enchanted easily. I will talk to Fred and George about a surprise I have thought of. See you bright and early in the library." A/N (I like to thank all of my reviews so far, they are the ones that are keep me going. Rember Read and Review. I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable.) 


	8. Chapter 8 Revised

Chapter 8  
  
Before Harry went to bed that night James asked. "I have a idea for you group why don't you come up with a mark left at all battles that help protect your group and any innocent bystanders. I will research that too, for now I going to sleep it has been long day."  
  
The next morning everyone was busy doing research in the library that day even Fred and George were helping out. Earlier Harry asked them "IS it possible for a object to transfigure your robes while wearing them?" Fred said "It is but we would have to look up some advance charms to do it." George asked "What if you add the ability to go invisible?" "Thatis a good idea once Ron has found agood object I will have him research that."  
  
At lunch time Ron said "I have here three things we could use to hold the enchantments. We could use this plain gold ring or this golden Phoenix necklace or a glass orb like this." Hermione said "Someone might forget their orb and it would be hard very to conjure. The ring would work but it could not hold all of the magical energy we will needed it to. The Phoenix necklace would is perfect but gold is hard to conjure." Harry said, "let me see if I can conjure it." Harry took his wand out and picture the phoenix necklace in his head. But instead of picturing the phoenix that was on the first necklace he picture his own phoenix. A gold light appeared then a necklace took form and the gold light faded away. Hermione took the necklace and look it over. "Well," said Fred. "This one looks even better then the one Ron found. This one has a small peace of Harry's phoenix love in it. This will hold all enchantments perfectly." Harry said after our afternoon lesson we can get back to our research."  
  
After the lessons with McGonagall and Dumbledore everyone went back to their research project. Ron started on looking for invisibility enchantments. Hermione got everyone together ten minutes before dinner. "I think you should all keep notes of your work. Then once you have figured out your part of the project you will write in this book. That way when we are done, we can easily make them when needed and we will not forget a step." Harry took the book wrote in how to conjure the necklace, and a few protection spells that would help. No one else was ready to write in the book yet.  
  
A week later Hermione figured out how to make a portkey. She had three type of portkeys. The first was to portkey back to outside of the hospital wing of Hogwarts if they put their hands to the necklace and "I am hurt". The second was if someone was in trouble in the group all the necklaces would heat up and set them to that person's location, third was where Harry could set all the necklaces to whatever spot Harry chose. Ron had figured out how to make yourself invisible with a little help from Fred and George. Ginny found a old book about wizard colts. There was a spell to make it where any body that had a necklace could talk mentally with one person or the whole group. Harry found a lot of protection spell that would make it very hard to hit them with most spells. But Harry only found one spell that help shield against the unforgivable. This spell would reduce any unforgivable by half power. But a killing curse could still kill at half power. The Cruciatus Cruse would still hurt but not as bad as at full power. Fred and George were a few days from completion with their project.   
  
The next day Harry and Hermione started to enchant one test necklace. It took hours that day to get some of the charms written. Because some of these charms where very advance and took a lot of magical power. But at the end of the day they had a prototype. Harry wore the necklace while Ron and Hermione tried to stun him. The protection spell seemed to be working. Harry tried the invisibility spell which work ok but not perfect. Hermione was able to fix the charm which made Harry totally invisible. Harry said "I am going to test the portkey to Hogwarts out." Harry said "I am hurt" and the next second Harry was standing in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. Since this was the commander necklace, Harry set it back for his study at his house.  
  
A few seconds later Harry was back at in his manor. Hermione looked worried she said "are you ok Harry?" "Yes I am everything seem to working fine. Tomorrow we will make start making more, and I think we get to test their project out." "What are they working on?" asked Ron. "I have already told you that it is a surprise and you will find out later on."  
  
That night Harry was working on the mark that would be left at battles. Harry was able to cast the phoenix mark but it would only last a minute or two. Harry wanted it to last six hours. Harry would have to do a bit more research on the topic to see what he doing wrong. Harry went to sleep that night having a very bad dream about Voldemort. Voldemort was at someone's house looking for something. Them Harry saw Neville's Grandma. Voldemort call her a half blood and then kill her with the same green light that killed his parents and Cedric Diggory. Harry awoke in a cold sweet. "James tell Dumbledore phoenix about the attack " He told his phoenix and hopped it was all a bad dream. James some how put Harry in a dreamless sleep. While saying "There's nothing any one can do now." A/N (I like to thank all of my reviews so far, they are the ones that are keep me going. I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable.) 


	9. Chapter 9 Revised

Chapter 9  
  
The next day Harry was awoken by Remus, "Harry you need to get dressed and come to the dining hall with me. I will wait outside while you are getting dressed." Harry quickly threw on some robes and ran out to the dining hall with Remus.  
  
Once Harry entered the dinning hall Harry saw a very sad looking Neville sit in front of plate of eggs and bacon. Dumbledore stood up "Harry I want to thank you for your warning the order about Neville." "Hell of a warning I gave you. I could not even save Neville's grandma. I sorry that I failed you," said Harry. Harry ran out and went to work on the phoenix mark in the library. About a hour later Neville walk in to the library and said, "Harry I do not blame you. If it were not for you I would not be alive myself. Harry I what to fight I want you know- no Voldemort to pay. I what him and his death eaters to pay for my Grandma and my Parents. Do you know what I mean?" "Yes Neville I know what you mean and yes you can help fight Voldemort."  
  
Harry told Neville how and what the necklace worked. "I have a idea for your necklace maybe you can find a enchantment to make it where the ministry could not tell that we did magic under age." "That a great idea do you want to do the research on how to do it." "Sure I what to do anything that will help stop Voldemort."  
  
Three hour later Fred and George ran in "is it true what happen to Neville?" asked both at the same time. "Yes it happen last night But I was to slow to help Neville's grandma." "Don't go blaming your self Harry you can only do so much. Maybe we have something that might cheer you up. We have fished the research for the robe transfigurations. We also came up with two design on is a battle dress the other is what we call Order dress sort of a bonus. The battle dress is darker color, while the Order dress is bright and meant for meeting or other event that might need it. Harry we need you to conjure five necklace we will have a prototype made up by dinner time."  
  
Neville said "I think I found it, but I found it with pure luck a way to hide are magical signature from every one including the ministry. But this enchantments take two powerful witches or wizards to cast it." "Alright show the book to Hermione later on let see what she thinks."   
  
After lunch Harry went to his Animagus lesson with Professor McGonagall. Harry and the other were making progress on their Animagus form. They now could transfigure both their hands into wings and the other paws. At the same time Neville was with Remus getting help with dueling. After the lesson with McGonagall Harry went to his study of Occlumency with Dumbledore.  
  
Once Harry was in his study Dumbledore came in said "Harry we are done with Occlumency until we go to Hogwarts. The next step is to test your shield that you put up in your mind. But I don't what to even try until you are back at Hogwarts." "Ok sir that will give me some more time in the library." "Harry you better be careful you turn out like Mrs. Granger."  
  
Harry walked back to the library to find Hermione looking over the book Neville found on accident. "Harry get over here this enchantment is great. I think we will be able to do it. It will take a lot of practice but we should be able to pull it off," said Hermione. "Let go to your study and start." "Alright let's go." said Harry.  
  
Few minute later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were in Harry study. Harry and Hermione started the enchantments need for the personal Magical screen. Harry and Hermione were not have very much luck they had try twenty times. Then James flew in and sat on a perch that was setup for him. "Harry why don't you and Hermione try saying the enchantment at the same time," said James. "Hermione James says we should both say the enchantment at the same time." They tried the enchantment again this time it seemed to have worked.  
  
Hermione said "Harry I'm going to put a magic spell tracker on you while you wear the necklace. If the enchantments been put on right then I will see nothing on this parchment." Harry put the necklace on and cast Lumos. Hermione jump up and said it worked. "We just put on a enchantment that most adult wizards could not even cast." Then Fred and George came and said "We got it." Hermione asked "Got what?" Fred and George look at Harry. Harry just nodded his head yes.   
  
Fred said "We'll show you." George put a gold necklace on and said "Battle dress." with his wand touching the necklace. George robes turn in to a dark blue robes with a silver Phoenix on the back. George then said "Order dress." and this time the robes were red and golden with a small phoenix on the front and a big phoenix on the back. George took his wand and said "Normal." Fred said "We added some extra protection spell on the transfigured robes." Harry said "I think we can start building the final prototype now."  
  
A/N I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable. 


	10. Chapter 10 Revised

Chapter 10  
  
The next day before Lunch the final prototype was finished. Harry took the necklace through all the paces that he could think of. All the research needed was finally over. Hermione said "Well Harry now that you have tested it. What do you think should we start building the rest." "Yes Hermione I think after our Animagus lesson we can give each person here a section to charm that way these can be built faster then the prototype." At the end of the day five necklaces including the prototype had been built. The next day they had twenty new necklaces built. Harry thought that was all they were ever going to need. Harry had finished his research on the Phoenix mark. Harry made the mark easy to conjure in the air, and last six hour. The mark could scare away Dementors and help bring hope in a battle. He had show his friends the mark and they thought it was great. Hermione rewrote the incantation for the mark to make in impossible to get rid of until six hours has past.  
  
A week later since the research was done they spent the time training. Even Fred and George spent a lot of time training, with the group. Ron loved the necklace because now he could talk to Hermione in secret with no one knowing. But Harry found out because when he got close to Ron's necklace, his necklace picked up the mind link. Harry never told Ron or Hermione about what he heard. Harry thought it was about time they got together, and they would tell him when they thought they were ready. Neville was acting like nothing had happened but he knew Neville was still grieving over his Grandma. Harry knew from his own experience to leave Neville be.  
  
Hogwarts letter were delivered had their school year list of supplies. Ginny became a prefect and had a part. As a present for becoming a prefect Mrs. Wesley said she would buy a Nimbus 2000. The next day Mrs. Wesley had told Fred and George to take Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville by Floo to get their supplies. Once the group was at Diagon Ally Harry and Hermione went to the Gringotts bank, while the others waited outside. Hermione went to trade her Muggle money for Wizard coins. When Harry went to the counter the goblin had told him that we moved Mr. Black's vault contents to your vault. When Harry finally got to his vault he could not believe how much gold there was. After Harry got the money he needed he went to meet Hermione.   
  
Once Harry and Hermione came out of Gringotts, they started their shopping at Madam Malkin's to get new robes for the year. After every one was fitted and paid for their robes. The group went to get owl treats at the pet store. Harry, Hermione and Ginny went to get potion supplies before going to the next store which was Flourish and Blotts, Harry was in the advanced charms section he was looking for a book that might help keep Harry's order secret, while every one else was somewhere in the store then they all heard screams of people out side say "Death eaters attack."  
  
Harry took his book and told the shop keeper "Deliver them to me by owl post. I will pay for them later on." Harry told the others over the mind link while running out of Flourish and Blotts. Harry said "Sneak out and turn yourself invisible then we can sneak up on the death eaters and stun and disarm them. Also remember to move around so they will not hit, or find out where we are casting from." Harry was running down the street invisible stunning every death eater he laid eyes on. The other were doing like wise, Fred and George disarmed three death eater that where using the Crucio curse on two Muggle born kids.   
  
After about two minute the death eater that were not stunned could not find out what or who was taking them out so they decided to Disapparate out. Harry and the other could not believe how many death eater that were attacking. Also they could not believe how many death eater they stunned. Harry said over the mind link "We need to put up the mark and find a spot where each of us can go visible then meet back at ice cream shop act like you have no idea what just happened other then death eaters attacking." A minute later the group shot up seven golden marks and gathered together. then Aurors where appearing ever where taking the stunned death eaters to the ministry and asking "What happen and who put the phoenix marks in the air."  
  
Anther minute later Dumbledore, Remus and Mad Eye came up behind the group and said "Let's get out of here just incase something else goes wrong." Remus asked "What are those marks." "I don't Remus we will find out later, let just get them out here," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore made a portkey and they grabbed on a second later were standing in the dining hall.  
  
Mrs. Wesley came running into the dining hall asking "Is ever one ok, Did any one get hurt did they?" "No Molly ever one is fine," said Dumbledore. Molly gave each of her kids a bear hug include Harry, Hermione and Neville. "If you are ok I have the house elves whip you up some lunch." After a big lunch Harry called a meeting in his study once they were out of ear shot.  
  
Minutes later the whole group was sitting in Harry study. Harry said "we did good today, but I think were going need to have some strategy in these fights. We can't just run around and shoot stunners. I know this time we would be able to pull it off, but next time I don't know if it will work again. Ron I want you to start coming up with some plans for different magical towns like Hogsmead. It would be nice if we had maps of these towns like the Marauder's Map. A/N I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable. 


	11. Chapter 11 Revised

Chapter 11   
  
That night Harry had a vision of Voldemort. "Come here," said Voldemort. "You have failed me again, thirty of my new recruits have been caught in the Diagon Alley attack. What happened to you guys? Who was attacking you?" "I don't know my lord they were everywhere," said the Death Eater. "I did not see the faces of the people stunning us." "Well I say you need to be punished, Crucio," yell Voldemort, Voldemort left the death eater under the curse for a minute or so. Harry awoke with his scare in a lot of pain. James flew to Harry and said "I will sooth your pain, go back to sleep you can tell the others in the morning."  
  
The next morning Hedwig drop off the daily prophet. Harry pick it and read it.  
  
Yesterday there was a attack in Diagon Alley by a number of Death Eaters. Two Muggle born wizards died. Luckily there where also a group that came to the rescue yesterday. They saved a number of lives and caught thirty death eaters. There were seven marks of a Phoenix left probably by the rescuers. That make us think this was done by a group called The Order of the Phoenix. But who the rescuers were we thank them.  
  
Harry sat the paper down he was too sad that two people still died and that they were not able to stop it. Harry afterwards went to the dining hall for breakfast After breakfast Harry had everyone meet in the study to talk. "I called you here for a little bit of last minute research before we have to leave to Hogwarts in a week. We need a way to see if we can trust people we recruit into the Order. And we need to find out the charm that can make a secret room, that we can use as are HQ."  
  
After five days Harry and the others found the charms needed to make the secret room. Ron and Hermione made a orb which would tell if they were willing to fight Voldemort in the order.   
  
The morning of September first everyone was packing and get ready to get going to the Hogwarts Expresses. In Harry's chambers Harry was packing his new trunk that Mad Eye gave him. Remus came into Harry's room. Remus asked "What are you packing your whole library?" No just a little light reading before bed," "A hundred books is called light reading you beginning to turn into Hermione. Well I came here to let you know that you and the others will be taking a portkey to the platform nine and three quarters."  
  
Once everyone was packed they meet in the dining hall. Jessica came up to Harry and asked "who is in charges of us will you are gone." Harry said "Well how about Remus and Dumbledore are charge of you guys and the house." Remus came up to Harry and said "Dumbledore wants you to leave the shaft of your staff in your trunk."  
  
A half hour later Harry, Ron , Hermione, Ginny and Neville were at platform nine and tree quarters. Everyone gave Mrs. Wesley a hug and got onto the train. Hermione and Ron went to the Prefect meeting. While Harry, Ginny and Neville went to find an empty compartment. They did find a compartment with Luna by herself. Luna and Ginny were getting caught up with the happenings of the summer. While Harry talk to Neville about nothing really special.   
  
About a hour later Ron and Hermione found their way to the compartment. Behind Hermione and Ron was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy said, "I see we have scare face a Mudblood and a dumb looking Longbottom." Ron said "Why don't you get the bloody hell out of here now." "I will in a second Weasley, Potter very very soon I will get to help my father kill you." Then Malfoy left.  
  
Harry put a locking spell on the door and said I think there is going to be a attack on the train by death eaters, Malfoy short of hinted at that. It will probably happen in hour or so. Luna do you what to help fight Voldemort and his death eaters." "Why would you ask a dumb question like of course I will help." "Hermione get Luna a necklace and teach her how to use it. While me and Ron come up with a good strategy on how to do this. Neville come over and help us."  
  
Ron said "I have an idea we use battle dress robes which has a hood to block our face no matter what. Then we turn invisible and place ourselves in importants spot like the locomotive, and in different train cars. Then when we turn visible we make it look like we portkey in by having a odd object in our hand and wand in the other." "That's a good plan Ron we will use it. I'm going to call Fred and George and set the portkey to bring them here."  
  
An hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, the twins and Luna were hiding in different spots on the train. A few minutes later there were a lot of pops of death eaters apparating. Harry was guarding the locomotive and four Death Eaters were going to stun the driver when Harry went visible and shoot a mass stunner which knocked out all four of the death eaters. "We have all of the death eaters disarmed on the train," said Hermione. "Good," said Harry. "Every one put up the mark then take all of Death eaters to the prefect compartment and I will lock it with some ward."  
  
Harry floated the four Death Eaters to the back of the train. Every one was looking at the mark and then at Harry very closely, but no one knew it was really Harry under the hood. Once Harry was in the prefect compartment he tied up all the Death Eaters and took all their wands and gave it to the head girl Cho Chang. Then Harry told the others over the mind link "I am setting the necklace to portkey us to our compartment." Harry set the necklace and locked up the prefect compartment The whole group touch their necklace and said "Portkey me." and the group was back in their own compartment.  
  
A / N I have found a beta reader his name is BRigade701 and he help make my chapters readable. 


	12. Chapter 12 Revised

Chapter 12  
  
In the compartment the group had a meeting. Harry said "I do what to have a disuses here. I talk about how well we did at a later meeting. Hermione and I will be building the secret meeting area and Ron will make a list of people that might what to join. Now why don't we leave it there, Fred and Gorge you can Disapparate off the train right?" "Yes," said Fred. "We can Apparate here, but when is the first meeting?" "I don't want to say here I will tell you over the mind link when the meeting is." Fred and George apparateded away. A few hours later the train pulled into Hogsmead station, there were lots of Aurors and reporters waiting at the station's platform. When the train stop the Aurors went to take the death eaters off the train. When Harry walked off the train the reporters started asking him all type of question from the attack on the train to Voldemort returning. Luckily Dumbledore put a hand on Harry shoulder and said "Harry has a feast to get to."  
  
Dumbledore suggested "Why don't you ride up to Hogwarts with me?" Harry climbed in to the carriage and sat down. Dumbledore said, "I ask you here to see if you are ok." "Yes," said Harry."I just wish I did have reporters all over that's all." "Yes that's understandable Harry just don't let it bother you to much. I need to see you at five clock tomorrow, and the password is lemon drop."  
  
A few minutes later Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to start. Then Professor McGonagall walk in with a line of first years behind her. The sorting hat only said a few words which were.  
  
"We need to stand together or we will lose the war. Last year I gave you the same warning and no one followed suit. So I leave you with this warning, and hope you will follow it."  
  
A few people clapped but were expecting more of a song then a simple warning. Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment and read out the names. Once the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up. "I wish to welcome you all back to Hogwarts and some for the first time. I hope you take the sorting hat's warning to heart, that also applies to all teachers. The forbidden forest as always is forbidden. Mr. Filch ask me to say that portable swaps and dragon cracks are forbidden and that no magic should be use in the corridors. My last bit is to tell you Voldemort is indeed back. As there was a attack on the Hogwarts Express. So I just want to say watch your back and your friends back while your at it. Since I have nothing else tuck in."  
  
After a very big feast Dumbledore stood up once again. "I now would like to introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher her name is Professor Lenis." nA older lady stood up and waved then sat down, after everyone clapped for her. The next Teacher has been here for six years now. Mr. Potter if you would please stand up. Mr. Potter will teach personal Defense. Now that's out of way I like to say good night and see you all bright and early for your first lessons of the year."  
  
The Prefects stood up and led the first year to their common rooms. A few minutes later Harry and all the other Gryffindors were in the common room getting ready for bed. The trio plus Neville and Ginny stayed in the common room. Harry said in a whisper "We need to pick a spot for our secret room. We also need to design some security, a way to tell if you are being followed or being spied on. Ron here will need to compile a list like I said earlier on the train, maybe Neville here can help you Ron." "Yes," said Neville. "I will help Ron out."  
  
"Good Hermione and I will pick a good spot for the room. While Ginny and Luna will compile a list of security but we will all help give ideas. Ginny, You can talk to Luna over the mind link so she can hear the meeting too." Hermione said I know the perfect spot that not to many people go by and at the same time we will not raise suspicion." "Where's that Hermione?" asked Ron. "You know by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Oh said Ron "I guess that will work," Harry said. "Now we have the spot picked, we now need to plan this out. I think we need four different rooms a meeting/common room, a potions room, a research room and a practice/dueling room. Hermione said, That should work I will draw it out tomorrow then we can build it."  
  
"Well I think it's time we head off to bed see you all in the morning." When Harry entered the dorm room he saw that a perch was setup for James. Just then James flew in and landed on his new perch. Harry asked Did you have a good flight." "Yes," said James. "I had a great flight then I had a long chat with Fawkes. He told me that he save you life a few year go." "Yes," said Harry. "He did in the Chamber of Secrets he was a great help. Well I need to get some sleep now."  
  
That night Harry had a vision of Voldemort in his chambers. "You failed me again you let the a bunch of Dumbledore crew get the best of you. All I wanted was for you to get Harry, Ron and the Mudblood, and if that didn't work get five students for leveraged to get Potter. But no you got nineteen of my new recruits caught. Now the ministry and Dumbledore the Muggle loving fool know that I tried to capture Potter again. There's only one punishment for two failures in a row that's death, Avada Kedavra." Then the room lit up with green light and the death eater was dead. Then Harry awoken with a start. 


End file.
